Single and multi-sensor marine seismic streamers may be towed by a boat to gather seismic data representing a reflected wavefield. Such streamers may use one or more sensors, such as pressure sensors, and/or particle motion detectors (e.g., accelerometers) oriented down, inline and/or crossline to the direction that the streamer is towed. Data collected by such streamers may subsequently undergo noise reduction and other processing.